Something Beyond
by Maki
Summary: Matt is plagued by nightmares and who is the mysterious figure that is in his dreams. Read to find out.
1. Default Chapter Title

****

Something Beyond

By Maki

A/N~ I am sorry I haven't written anything in a while, I have been busy, I know I still have a story I need to finish up, but this one was a buzz in my mind and needed to come out first. Please R/R.

Disclosure~ I don't own Digimon or any of the characters contained with in.

Matt woke up strangling the screams that threatened to break the silence of the night. He was drenched with his own sweat, matting his hair to his face and neck. He looked around wildly, from sleeping face to sleeping face around the campfire. His faithful digimon sleeping soundly by his side and his young brother TK sleeping as well only a few feet from where Matt himself was asleep only moments before.

Matt inhaled deeply allowing the oxygen to fill his lungs until he thought they would burst from the pressure and then exhaled slowly. _It was only a dream, a horrible, horrible dream. He thought. But where did it come from? What was it about? There were monsters, chasing him, slashing at his flesh as he ran and in the distance stood a figure, darkened by shadows, but who ever it was, or whatever it was, it called to him, beckoning him to come closer. To safety? To more monsters? In the dream he couldn't tell, the monsters were so close, he could feel their hot rancid breath against the back of his neck. _

Matt shook his head slightly and wiped the remaining sleep from his eyes. He needed air, need to walk, to get away, something. He stood up quietly and made his way away from the sleeping group to the small lake that they had camped near for the night. He splashed to cool refreshing water in his face, running it through his hair cooling his head. He stopped what he was doing for a moment to listen, feeling eyes on his back. He swallowed hard when a twig snapped directly behind where he was kneeling, but fear over took him and he froze unable to move, to look or to even breathe. A hand slid on his shoulder sending icy chills up and down his spine, still unable to move.

"Matt?" A male whisper came

Matt thought he recognized the voice but wasn't certain.

"Matt, dude, what are you doing?" The voice said

Matt slowly turned his head, almost afraid to look; afraid he may still be in his dream. His first sight was a pair of large feet followed by oversized white sports socks, he let out a heaving sigh as he looked all the way up to see the face of the voice, Tai.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you never to sneak up on someone?" Matt asked irritated, more at himself then with Tai.

"Yeah, but hey that would be no fun, right?" Tai said smirking taking a seat next to Matt. "You look like hell, what's your deal?"

Matt shook his head, "nothing, just... couldn't sleep." He lied.

"Ahhh, that is why you look like you just had a run in with Freddy Krueger or the dude from Scream? OK, Scream 1 but not the others, they weren't as scary and like the first Nightmare on Elm Street, cuz the others sucked or maybe..." Tai rambled

Matt looked at Tai in disbelief, _how did this guy ever end up being our leader? Maybe cuz he is the bearer of courage, maybe. He is a good guy and all, but sometimes, Tai has the tendency to be, well, a little off. _He looked back at Tai who was still rambling on about some other scary movie that he was attempting to use as a comparison. 

"Uh, wow, Tai. I'm really tired, I'm gonna head off back to bed, thanks for the talk, it, uhhh, helped." Matt said getting his feet.

Tai smiled in his ' of course my talked helped' smile. "Sure, anytime."

Matt walked away leaving Tai sitting by the small lake, he just needed to be quiet, Tai's intentions were good, but Matt just wanted to think. He made his way back over to where he had been sleeping and laid back down, he was in no hurry to go back to sleep, to go back to whatever that dream had been, but at the very least it was quiet.

He looked over to TK, who was sleeping so soundly, his chest rising and falling as the entered and exited his lungs, it was such a soothing sound to listen to. Matt turned his gaze upwards looking at the stars, thinking about his dream, his nightmare. He replayed it over and over again in his mind, the monsters, the blood, the something beyond that a figure stood, someone he couldn't make out, but knew beyond any doubt that someone was there.

Matt's eyes began to get heavy; he closed them thinking it would only be for a moment, still listening to the rhythmic breathing of TK. Soon Matt drifted of into a darkened slumber. His eyes shot open but he was no longer surrounded by the safety of his friends around the familiar campfire he was now alone in darkness. He could hear muffled noises coming from all sides of him. 

"Not again!" He pleaded to himself, to the forces that be......

To be continued.............


	2. Default Chapter Title

****

Something Beyond~Part 2

By Maki

Disclosure~ I don't own Digimon, don't you think we should all know this by now???

A/N~ I just want to thank you all for all the great reviews for the last one and also I would like send a special thank you to two of my author friends here at FanFiction, Yamato Ishida and Digitally Obsessed, thank you both for being such great inspirations to me.

Matt felt as though he was suffocating as he ran, the unseen monsters hot on his heels, he ran faster and faster trying to keep far enough ahead of them so their razor sharp claws couldn't reach his skin, but somehow they managed to anyways. 

Matt squinted his eyes, in the distance a figure stood shrouded in obscurity. The voice was soft and ominous, "Matt, run, run Matt run." it said over and over again. No hint of feeling, fear or concern but as if it was reading lines from a script and doing a poor job at that.

Matt came to a sudden halt as one of his unseen attackers ripped the flesh on his back, causing the pain to shoot up and down his body as he felt the hot, stinging blood poor out of the newly formed wound. Matt's body wanted to give up and admit defeat but Matt's mind was crying out for him to start running before it was too late. He took a deep breath and was about to start running again when his monster stepped out in front of him. However instead of looming over him, towering, the monster was the same size as him. In fact the monster was no monster at all, but a boy, like himself, except....It was Tai. But in the same light it wasn't Tai, at least not the Tai he knew, his friend. This Tai, his eyes were as black as a starless night, his mouth twisted into a snarl showing razor fangs that somehow glistened in the blackness, and his hands were no longer the white glove covered hands that Tai was known to sport but hands that looked more like steak knives. 

Matt stood back in horror as Tai approached him. "Ahhh, what's the matter?" Tai hissed mockingly. "Are ya scared?"

Tai laughed manically as he raised his hands up to his own face watching Matt intently, " Hey Matt! Watch this." Tai said as he slid his knife like fingers down from his temples to his chin. Blood began to slowly ooze out of the new wounds and trickled down Tai's neck and face as Matt watched helplessly.

"Think that was good?" Tai asked between laughs

Matt shook his head, "no man, stop it!" he pleaded

"But wait, the best is yet to come." Tai sad as he slipped his fingers under his skin and began to lift and pull it from his face.

Matt gasped and gagged trying to push down the vomit that was rising in his throat, he wanted to turn, to look away but he couldn't seem to move his body or his eyes from the abomination that now stood before him.

Tai ripped the skin from his face revealing the bloodied skull beneath, his eyes now bulged in their orbs and his grin now permanently fixed.

"So what do you think Matt, like the new me?" Tai asked laughing hysterically

Matt opened his mouth to scream but spat out the waiting vomit that had been lodged his his throat instead.

"For god sakes run Matt!" a voice screamed to him. It was the figure that stood in the darkness, the one that had been watching silently all this time.

Matt tried to move but couldn't, he looked back at Tai who was now just a foot away from him.

"Come on, buddy." Tai said softly, "now it's your turn."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt sat up breathing heavy, his heart pounded in his chest so hard he thought for sure that it would burst out through his chest. 

His friends sat and looked at Matt, wondering what was going on as they watched Matt wake up in such a state.

"Matt are you alright?" Mimi asked looking at Matt with sincerity in her eyes.

"It is only speculation, but it appears as though Matt may have suffered a nightmare." Izzy said dully.

"No kidding? Really?" Tai said sarcastically, "Matt are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Matt said hoarsely, not really what to say and still unable to shake off his dream.

"Matt you don't look fine, why don't you tell us what happened." Sora said sitting next to Matt.

Matt looked to his friends and then over to TK who was running and playing with Kari and their Digimon nearby. He looked back to his friend wearily and nodded his head. "Ok, but I don't think TK or Kari should hear this." he said

Matt then proceeded to tell his friends of the nightmares that he had been having, leaving no detail out, he continually looked over to TK and Kari making sure that they were always out of earshot of his hushed voice. When he was finished the digidestined remained silent for a while unable to find words. Tai sat across from Matt, touching his face with his hands every couple of seconds to make sure it was still in place.

Izzy was the first to speak up, "So Matt? This person, the figure that you see standing in the darkness, do you have any idea who he may be?"

"Not really." Matt said shruggingly, "but I do know it is not a he, the voice is feminine, familiar even, I just can't place it."

Mimi sat close to Sora chewing on the tips of her gloves listening silently. Her head was reeling from what Matt was saying, but somehow it made a sick sort of sense to her.

"So you have no idea who this "girl" was?" Izzy asked again

Before Matt could answer a meek voice spoke up, "I do."

Everyone looked at Mimi who had now begun to cry softly in her hands. "It was me." she said between soft sobs.

To be continued.............

A/N~ OK I hope all of you were not too grossed out by the gore, I tried to tone it down and bit but also give it a fair rating to warn readers in advance of the contents. Please let me know what you think so I can figure out if I should continue with the last part to this story. Thank you


	3. Default Chapter Title

Something Beyond 3

Maki

A/N~ I know it has been a while since I posted anything, but not only have I been incredibly busy but I am also suffering from some wicked writer's block and haven't been able to get much down on paper kind of thing. Anyways here goes nothing.

Disclosure~ You know the drill.

***************************

Everyone stared at Mimi as she continued to sob into her gloves, yet the silence was almost deafening. Matt was the first to speak shattering the fragile silence that held them.

"Mimi, you have been having the same dream as me?" He asked in almost disbelief

She looked up from her gloved hands, tears stained her face, "not quite.....I've been having a similar dream from the other side."

Matt had a thousand questions plaguing his mind but none of them would surface enough for him to speak, he continued to look at Mimi who in turn kept her gaze steady on him. Suddenly Mimi stood up and looked to the others who also sat speechless and turned without saying a word and sprinted off into the woods.

"What the hell was that about?" Tai asked stunned

"I'll go after her." Sora said getting to her feet.

"No!" Matt said firmly, "I will." And with that he too, ran off into the forest after the girl.

"Mimi!" Matt yelled

No response

"Mimi" he tried again

Still nothing.

He continued to run, listening to the twigs and leave beneath his feet. The forest was dense with little light. The light that did manage to break through the closely grown trees only speckled through in small patches and did nothing to really illuminate the forest.

Matt ran through bushes and shrubs getting stinging scrapes and cuts as he went, but still no sign of Mimi or even any trace that she had been there. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, looking around he saw that everything; every tree looked exactly the same as when he entered. He had been running for a good ten minutes and knew almost beyond any doubt that he was a faster runner then Mimi, he should have caught up to her by now, even if he hadn't she should of at least been able to hear his cries for her.

"Mimi!" He screamed this time, tired of this chase and of the dense forest that now surrounded him. "Mimi! Come on! Let's go back!"

Nothing.

Stillness.

Matt's temper was quickly beginning to flare and he could feel a slight headache beginning in the back of his head, slowly creeping its way up to his forehead.

"God damn it Mimi! If you wanna stay out here, be my guest!" He yelled out to her, to the trees, to anything that could hear him.

__

"Dammit Matt, just stay where you are or keep chasing after her, but don't drive her away even further or you may never be able to find her." He thought to himself.

Feeling slightly defeated and over exhausted from lack of sleep Matt slide down the side of a nearby tree and rested for a moment closing his eyes tightly as if trying to wish away his oncoming headache.

*******************

Mimi had stopped as well, hearing Matt's cries for her, she decided not venture further for fear that she would get completely lost. It was bad enough that she was becoming lost in the head, she didn't need to become physically lost as well.

She was just so confused, all this time she thought the dream had been her own and yet in reality she had been sharing it with Matt, just from a different perspective. It all confused her so much, making her mind spin. She just needed to be alone, to gather her thoughts.

She wanted to go back and talk with Matt, but then there was a larger part of her that cried out for her not to, to be alone, to think about things on her own instead of running off to find someone to rescue her as she often had in the past.

She sat down on the soft ground and began playing with the dried fallen pine needles that blanketed the forest floor. There was just so much to think about and it was all so confusing, why would they be sharing the same dream, what did it mean? 

Mimi could feel her eyes getting heavier and heavier and she looked at the pine needles in her hands. It seemed like so long ago since she had had a restful sleep, what would it hurt to take a little catnap now? Mimi looked at the ground for a moment before stretching herself out carefully as not to dirty her clothes. Before she realized it she was fast asleep.

***********************

Matt was still sitting slouched against the massive looming tree, his eyes shut tightly as he concentrated on his headache. He had slowed the rhythm of his breathing down, his eyes no longer squinted and for some reason, by some force of will he was extremely relaxed, drifting, drifting deeper into the darkness in his mind.

***********************

When the haze lifted and Matt's vision cleared he was standing in a room, dark and dank, the walls lined with heavy candles. In the corner of the room was a figure curled up on the floor, he recognized it immediately as Mimi. His heart pounded frantically as he ran to her, wondering why she was here and where here even was.

She moaned softly as he placed his strong hand on her shoulder and shook her gently. "Mimi?" he said softly. She moaned again. "Mimi, are you alright?" He asked.

Mimi's eyes fluttered open and she looked at him questioningly, "Matt?"

Matt smiled slightly that she was ok, or at least appeared to be, "come on, can you stand?"

Mimi nodded slowly and stood as Matt helped her to her feet.

"Matt? Where are we?" Mimi asked unable to hide the fear in her voice.

Matt shook his head as he surveyed the room again, "I don't know Mimi, I just don't know." He looked back at Mimi who was now trembling and put his arm around her.

Mimi looked at Matt for a moment and smiled, she always could count on matt to make her feel better, but standing so close to him, even at this moment made her heart skip a few beats. 

Suddenly the candles began to flicker around the room as the door across from Matt and Mimi opened. Matt quickly scouted Mimi behind him as some sort of attempt to shield her as a cloaked figure stepped into the dank stone room.

"And how are my two little lovebirds feeling?" The figure asked in a voice that almost spoke in a hiss.

"Who are you?" Matt demanded

The figure laughed at Matt's anger despite his current situation he felt the boy still brave, yet foolish. "No need to fight this Matt, I am the one in control. I have big plans for you two."

"Wh.what do you want with us?" Mimi asked the trembling had now reached her voice.

The figure once again laughed, which raked against Matt's nerves at this point. The figure whoever he was couldn't just answer a question, he had to laugh first and his laughter could not be explained as a chuckle or even a hearty laugh it was insane, high pitched and soulless.

"Just spite it out! For God's sake just tell us what you want us for!" Matt screamed no longer being able to control the rage and even the fear that were now building within him.

The figure abruptly stopped laughing just as suddenly as he had begun, "my, my are we angry Yamato?" He asked the condesending tone very evident in his voice.

"you're damn right I am angry! What the hell do you want with us and where the hell are we and just who the hell do you think you are dragging us here, kidnapping us like this. You have no right!" Matt yelled as he edged closer trying to see beyond the cloak to see this creature's eyes.

"I think you are forgetting that you are in no position to demand answers from me, you are merely my pawns. But I will answer this as I am sure you will ask. You and your girlfriend here will help me destroy your friends." The figure said as he took a step closer to Matt and Mimi, who in turn took a step back.

"What makes you think that we will help you destroy our friends for you?" It was this time Mimi who spoke up.

The figure shook his cloaked head in irritation as he continued to walk towards the two. "Questions, all these questions!" he bellowed. "I have spent the last few days probing your minds, controlling your dreams and seeing what makes each of you tick, so to speak. Your pathetic human minds, capable of so much yet so fragile, so easy to manipulate, to control. You will be my warriors, you will do my bidding and there will be no more questions." 

With that the figure stopped for a moment and then turned around leaving the room, slamming the heavy door behind him.

Matt and Mimi stood for a moment, still holding their breaths. Matt stepped forward closer to the door in which the figure had left.

"Matt?" Mimi yelled

Matt quickly turned back to Mimi, "Wha.." But was cut off as he too noticed that all the candles were going out one by one until no candles were left burning and the room was now pitch black. Then slowly in the center of the room a small red glowing orb appeared, growing bigger and brighter with each passing second.

"You are mine" a voice boomed and the orb began to envelop the room.

Matt saw the red light and heard for one split second Mimi screaming his name. Then nothing.

To be continued.....

A/N~ OK, don't know how this really is but I have had this horrible case of writer's block and my mind feels so blank, hope it was at least decent and if it was then I will make an attempt for a sequel.


End file.
